Rock Paper Scissors
by Hubero
Summary: Sunstreaker learns that not all squishes are pathetic. "Best five out of seven!" "Sunny…" "What are they doing?" "They've been at it all day." "ARGH!" "Okay, I win. Now—" "—Best seven out of nine!" "Oh come on Sunny! Just admit it already!" "No! There's no way that a stupid organic could possibly beat me at something!" "…You got some serious superiority issues." T b/c of Sunny boy.


Okay so this is a little one-shot that occurs sometime between Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon

Diclaimer: Sadly, the only character I own in the following short story is Jaime :( None of the other brilliant characters...How depressing...

* * *

**Will's POV **

Will had seen many things in his life. He'd seen battle and survived, he'd remembered when he'd seen his daughter Annabelle for the very first time, and he remembered the sorrow of losing comrades. He remembered his chance encounter with Jaime, now his adopted daughter. He also remembered when he first saw a Cybertronian. Even years later, it was something he could remember with vivid clarity. Yes, he'd seen something not many people could boast about (besides the fact that doing so would result in immediate arrest). He'd met aliens—living organisms—from _**space**_! He didn't think anything else could really surprise him. But it seemed that his daughter Jaime had a knack of proving him wrong. Ever since she had started living on the base, some of the strangest things had happened, many of which Jaime was the cause. Of course, she was much too brilliant to leave any discriminating evidence. So there usually was no way to link it back to her.

Will was currently walking towards the rec. room with his buddy Epps. After a long shift, he was looking forward to just sprawling on the couch and relaxing. Epps was talking animatedly with hands—like he always did—talking about one of their long time comrades.

"Seriously! We've known the guy for years," Epps continued. "How hard is it to get the message?" Will shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, how many times have we told him? Seriously man, how many?" Will shrugged his shoulders again. "Must've told him like a million times, at least." Will merely nodded in reply. He didn't make an effort to answer verbally. Not like Epps needed any help. He'd been holding up the conversation by himself for nearly three minutes.

"I don't know Spanish," he groaned. "I speak English, _**English**_ man! Why does Fig insist on talking in Spanish when none of us can understand a word he's saying?" They were nearing the rec. room now. "He's gotta do it on purpose," Epps grumbled. "I mean, even his head can't be that thick…right?" The man turned to Will for a denial or confirmation. Not wanting to accuse one of his men of something he was unsure about, Will simply shrugged his shoulders. Epps didn't take offence by his leader's silence. Instead, his face seemed to become thoughtful. "Ya know…he did hit his head pretty hard in Qatar. Maybe it's possible that something got knocked loose—" Epps was cut off when the floor suddenly shook, as if something massive had pounded it. They only spared a second to glance at each other before sprinting into the rec. room.

Will skidded into the room searching for any sign of trouble. The only people present in the room were Jaime, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. The golden warrior's curled fist was resting on the floor. He was facing Jaime who was sitting on an Autobot sized coffee table. Sideswipe was observing the whole scene with an amused grin on his face.

"Best five out of seven!" Sunstreaker growled. Jaime's sighed, her shoulders slumping a little.

"Sunny…" she groaned, her legs dangling off the side of the table began to swing in a bored fashion.

"What are they doing?" Lennox found himself asking no one in particular, unable to tear his gaze from the confusing scene. Sideswipe—who was the closest—glanced down at the two men.

"They've been at it all day," he snickered, the amusement never leaving his face.

"Been at what all day?" Epps asked. Sideswipe gestured at Jaime and his twin, who were no longer having a glaring contest. Their fists moved up in down, becoming blurs.

"Wait," Will tilted his head, a sense of familiarity washing over him. "Are…are they…"

"Yup," Sideswipe snorted. "And Sunny's getting his aft handed to him."

"Shut up!" the golden Autobot snarled at his twin, his concentration unwavering.

"…Seriously?" Epps scratched his head. "Why are they—"

"—ARGH!" The three observers refocused on the ongoing interaction.

"Okay," Jaime started. "I win. Now—"

"—Best seven out of nine!" Sunstreaker interrupted, accenting his demand by slamming his fist on the ground. Will and Epps threw their arms out to balance themselves.

"Oh come on Sunny!" Jaime exclaimed once the mini shockwave had passed. "Just admit it already!"

"No! There's no way that a stupid organic could possibly beat me at something!" The frontliner grounded his dentas together. Sideswipe chuckled.

"Obviously that's not the case," he smirked, "since she just—"

"Shut it!" Sunstreaker's helm snapped to his brother's direction, his blazing optics pinning him with a fierce glare. His twin merely grinned, unfazed by the dark look he was receiving. Jaime sighed.

"…You got some serious superiority issues," she shook her head.

"Is this impromptu tournament ending anytime soon?" Will asked, gazing longingly at the plush couch that was beckoning to him in the corner.

"Yes!"

"No!" Jaime and Sunstreaker glared at each other. Lennox sighed, giving up on his original plan, and abruptly spun around.

"Hey man! Where you going?" Epps asked.

"Somewhere quiet," Will grumbled as his hunched figure shuffled out of the rec. room. "You coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay a little longer…See how this ends." Will shrugged and left the room. As he walked down the hall, he could still hear the ongoing conversation.

"I'm surprised he hasn't cracked yet," Epps chuckled.

"Oh, he's close."

"How much longer you think he'll last."

"Not much."

"…Twenty bucks says he cracks within the next five minutes."

"You're on."

Will shook his head. Who would have thought that a game like rock paper scissors could keep an Autobot like Sunstreaker occupied all day? Will had finally reached his wonderfully soft bed and was just starting to fall asleep when a giant bellow reverberated through the entire base.

"FRAGGING PIPE SUCKING PITSPAWN OF A SLAGGING TURBOCAT!"

* * *

**Author's Note: ****So this takes place sometime in the future when Sunstreaker is more, well, open to Jaime. I am so, so sorry for leaving you guys so long! I was hoping to update Free Falling like the first week of classes...yea...that didn't happen. I've been so busy with school and life. The chapter of Sunstreaker and Jaime's first official meeting is almost complete. I'm just trying to decide where exactly to end it. Writing Sunstreaker is a lot harder than I thought -_-* So here is a little exercise for me to practice, I guess. Lucky you! Now that Midterms are almost over-just got one more!-hopefully I'll be updating soon. So yea, leave a review! Tell what you thought of this little story. *Uses puppy eyes* Pretty please!**

**By the way, that beginning conversation with Epps totally came out of nowhere. It was only meant to be a filler before they reached the rec. room. But it kinda took on a life of it's own. That seems to be a growing occurence in anything Transformers related that I write... :D**

**~Hubero**


End file.
